Galileo Corporation
The Galileo Corporation was created following the demise of the Franciscan Republic. The Franciscan Republic had been a rogue nation in a rogue alliance. It was torn asunder by a much larger alliance and eliminated. In November, 2007 a new government arose with ties to the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Ever Focusing on the heavens, Galileo Corporation has many resources invested in Space Exploration. The nation has mostly huge telescopes pointed up and are preparing to board the mother ship when it arrives to return to the Homeworld. Nation Information Galileo Corporation is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1414 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Galileo Corporation work diligently to produce Fish and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Galileo Corporation to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Galileo Corporation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Galileo Corporation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Galileo Corporation will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Origin and history of the name The name Galileo Corporation is derived from people’s desire to explore the heavens. Their curiosity is capitalistic in nature and the people of the Corporation are eager to make a profit. The government is more of a Corporation of sorts with a Socialistic Democratic Government. Geography The land is split by the Cassandra Mountain range. Eastern Galileo Corporation is primary coastal with plains and fjords. Numerous inlets and rivers dot the eastern seaboard. Western Galileo Corporation is flat plains that extend as far as the eye can see. Since Fish and Furs are the primary resources of Galileo Corporation. The bodies of water around the Galileo Corporation and in the Interior are heavily fished and governmental regulations are imposed to preserve this market for years to come. The Interior is inhabited by many animals with desireable pelts. Trapping and hunting are a way of life in the Galileo Corporation. History Galileo Corporation was born from the Ashes of the long forgotten Franciscan Republic. Immediately upon creation, the Corporation was accepted into the Mostly Harmless Alliance. The History of the Galileo Corporation is intertwined with its history in the MHA. The nation saw the Alliance sanctioned in early 2008 among the largest alliances of Planet Bob. When hostilities broke out with the Wolfpack and Federation of Armed Nations (FAN), Galilean Troops were pressed into the attack. The Galilean Army served for more than a few weeks in combat. Members of the Galileo Corporation served in the Ministry of Bad Poetry during this time period ending with a representative of Galileo Corporation serving as the Minister of Bad Poetry to the Triumvirate. Illness and pressing matters at home forced the Minister to abandon his post after one month. During the summer of 2008, Galileo Corporation adopted a semi-isolationist position. Although they participated in additional wars, the activity level with the MHA community was almost non-existent. Finally in September, 2008 the Galileo Corporation increased activity and sent a Representative to the Ministry of Destructor Fleets to Command the Second Legion. The Second legion is a collection of soldiers from roughly 100 member nations of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. In the event of war, the Legion II Commander coordinates the attack/defensive plans for the Legion II member nations. In late December, 2008 a representative of the Galileo Corporation served as Commander of First Legion in the Mostly Harmless Alliance. During this time, they were quite active in pressing new nations to the MHA into combat against the daily onslaught of Rogues; what is now known as the Rogue Wars. In Late March, 2009 the representative to the Destructor Fleets advanced to the position of Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets. He held this post through the Karma War. During the Karma War, the Galileo Corporation was engaged in continuous fighting for almost three weeks. Most of the time, the nation was spent in Nuclear Anarchy. It was a very destructive war which set the Corporation back about eight months. Galileo Corporation fought against several nations of the Independent Republic of Iron Nations (IRON). Following the Karma War, Galileo Corporation removed its representatives from MHA Government re-entering a semi-isolationist position. This is a time period of rebuilding and investments into new and improved technologies. In Late September, 2009 a representative was sent to the Destructor Fleets (Ministry of War) to once again take command of the 1st Fleet. During the Galilean period of isolationism, the names of the subordinate military divisions was changed from Legion to Fleet. The First Fleet contained all new nations to the MHA with no greater than 2000 Nation Strength. A renewed period of Rogue Wars occurred. In November, 2009 the Galilean representative stepped down as First Fleet Commander. By the end of December, 2009 a Galilean Representative was elected to the Courts. The month of January, 2010 was spent quietly as Prosecution. February, 2010 saw the dawning of a new war and service as Chief Justice of the MHA Courts. In February, 2010 the Galilean Corporation served alongside their brothers in the Unjust War fighting once again the members of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON). This was another three to four weeks of Nuclear Anarchy. following this recent conflagration with IRON, the Galilean Corporation removed all representatives from MHA Government and returned to a semi-Isolationist status. In June, 2010 the Corporation returned to service as a Squadron Commander in MHA's 3rd Destructor Fleet. By the end of July, the Representative advanced to Fleet Command of the 4th Destructor Fleet. With changes in personnel, the Galileo Representative was promoted again to Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets in February 2011. In April, 2011 the Representative was promoted to Minister of Destructor Fleets (War) within the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Due to the departure of many friends to the Galileo Corporation, the desire to separate from this large alliance was great. The Galileo unhitched itself from the Mostly Harmless Alliance and separated in May, 2011. The nation adopted a new policy of Nation Strength Reduction. This policy required losing most if not all of its Technology levels and many of its Infrastructure. The policy was adopted in order to fight against those nuclear rogues that pop up from time to time who inhabit the lower strata of the game. The Policy was initialy adopted by the DuchyofGrandFenwick and the Galileo Corporation agreed this was a great initiative. The summer of 2011 was spent engaged in wars both rogue and real with the intention of fighting nuclear rogues. In September 2011, the Galileo Corporation entered the Rosular Kingdom reuniting ties with the DucyofGrandFenwick. Shortly after being accepted into the Rosular Kingdom, the Galileo Corporation was accepted into the Alliance's Militia. Thus far, the Galileo Corporation has engaged in no wars while a member of the RK. Government The Galilean Corporation is a business first and foremost. Profits are the primary objective of all Galileans. Even with this Corporate style Government there is still a Communist state. Premier Gunther von Bremen is the permanent Ruler of the Galileo Corporation and rules over the Corporate style atmosphere that motivates the nation. Foreign relations Galileo Corporation is currently connected to five other members nations on the Black sphere. Trade relations with nations of the The Realm of the Rose, Blackwater, Olympus, Non Grata and Sparta. We all support one another with our natural resources. The Galileo Corporation has established many links to nations and respects those alliances as well. Military The Military of the Galileo Corporation is one of the finest on Planet Bob. They use the finest weapons and military equipment money can buy. The Galilean military is organized into three branches: :Galilean Army :Galilean Air Force :Galilean Navy The Galileo Corporation has enjoyed Conscription as a means of maintaining its military and continues to do so to this day. Galilean Army The Galilean Army is a shadow of its former size. An update to this section needs to happen. is consists of 9 Infantry Divisions and 5 Armor Divisions organized into 4 Corps Sized Formations. The following is a list of Galilean Divisions: :'''I Corps ::1st Infantry Division “Jaegers” ::2nd Infantry Division “Black Horse” ::1st Armor Division “Beaumont” ::2nd Armor Division “Messina” ::501st Armored Cavalry Squadron “White Horse See the Army Diagram below. :Each Infantry Division contains 9 Infantry Battalions and 5 Armor Battalions. There are 500 soldiers in each Infantry Battalion and 60 tanks in each Armor Battalion. The Division therefore organizes 4500 Infantry soldiers and 300 Tanks. See the sample Division diagram below. :Each Armor Division contains 7 Armor Battalions and 6 Infantry Battalions organized into four Brigade Sized formations. There are 500 soldiers in each Infantry Battalion and 60 tanks in each Armor Battalion. Therefore there are 3000 Infantry and 420 tanks in a typical Galilean Armor Division. See the sample Division diagram below. :The Armored Cavalry Squadrons are the eyes and ears of each Corps Commander. These ACS formations are Armor heavy. Each Cavalry troop has just as many tanks as it has Cavalry soldiers on the ground. A Cavalry Platoon has 6 Main Battle Tanks as opposed to the standard four tanks in a standard Armor Platoon. See the sample ACS diagram below. Galilean Air Force The Galilean Air Force consists of 76 F22 Raptors and 4 Tupolev Tu-160 Bombers. Galilean Navy The Galilean Navy was disbanded during the summer of 2011 when Infrastucture, land and technology levels were reduced in size. Transportation Economy Demography Religion Culture Literature Sport